


Safe Harbor

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alley Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: It's an unusually hot day for October in Stormwind, but all Yvewyn Frostflower wants to do is take a break from working around her tailoring shop, head down to the harbor, and meet her husband Thaddeus Taggarte for lunch--and more.Day One -- Spanking/Gloves





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day One of my Kinktober 2019 series! 
> 
> To provide some context, this story features two original WoW characters. Yvewyn Frostflower is a High Elf frost mage who works at a tailoring shop called Happily Ever Crafters, and she's married to my friend's OC, Thaddeus Taggarte, who is a former sailor, now carpenter/shipyard laborer. They live in Stormwind with their son and have experienced many traumatic events over the years. Thaddeus partook in the doomed expedition to Vashj'ir, and Yvewyn survived the bombing of Theramore. This story's set in Battle for Azeroth, but it features no spoilers for the game's story.

The sea breeze rustles Yvewyn Frostflower’s dark blue hair as she gazes down into Stormwind Harbor. The shipyard bustles with mid-day activity despite the lunch hour. Seagulls caw in the distance, and the bright autumn sun shines down upon the sparkling blue water. This part of Stormwind has become something of a second home for Yvewyn. After many years of strife, her and her husband have finally laid deep roots here in the Alliance’s capital. 

Yvewyn could have easily spent the day indoors working in her tailoring shop Happily Ever Crafters, away from the unusual heat, but she felt heartsick for her husband. Some days she kept herself busy working among fabrics, patterns, and enchanted thread, but today, with her co-owner out of the shop and business being rather slow, she felt today was a good day for a walk to the harbor. Thaddeus works here, safely on dry land after many years of working as a commercial sailor and then in the Alliance’s navy. After almost losing him once to the depths of Vashj’ir and then being separated from him after Theramore’s destruction, Yvewyn has had her fill of violence and war. 

Despite the crowds in the harbor, Yvewyn finds a small stone bench to sit on while she waits to catch a glimpse of Thaddeus. The heat doesn’t seem well-received by the dock laborers, sailors, and harbor guards, but at least the wind is cool. 

Thankfully, Yvewyn doesn’t have to wait too long. She sees her husband walk onto the pier from the ship. He carries what looks like a heavy burlap sack over one shoulder while talking with his boss Captain Volkoven who has just arrived in the city. Because it is an unusually warm day in Elwynn, he only wears a pair of brown trousers she made for him, a pair of boots, and rough leather gloves. From where she’s sitting, Yvewyn can see him but he hasn’t yet seen her. She’s seen her husband work around many shipyards over the years, but never like this. He looks like something out of a scandalous romance novel. 

Yvewyn drinks in every inch of him as carnal lust suddenly overwhelms her. She came with truly innocent intentions—she wanted to take him out to lunch to their favorite cafe along the Canals—but everything becomes sidelined in favor of satisfying a different kind of hunger. His blonde hair has been tousled from the seabreeze, and all Yvewyn wants to do is kiss him senseless and run her hands through it. Her eyes trail lower, falling half-lidded, and she bites her lip. The heat has caused a sweat to form on his brow and has made his skin flushed. His broad chest captures her attention, with rippling muscles and a sentimental tattoo over his heart. She needs his arms around her, desperately, pinning her to the nearest hard surface. 

When he reaches the end of the pier with Nick at his side, Thaddeus spots her seated at the bench with her gaze focused upon him. A wide smile spreads across his face making him look as charming, boyish, and handsome as the first day they met. They walk over to her, and Thaddeus drops the sack at his feet when he stands before her. 

“What are you doing out here today, sweetheart? You shouldn’t be out in this heat.“ 

Yvewyn smiles and curls a strand of her hair behind her long ear. Warmer temperatures have never bothered her; the perks of being a mage with an intimate affinity with frost. 

“I wanted to see you and ask if you wanted to spend your lunch break with me.” Her eyes flash to the silver buckle of his belt then back up to his eyes. “The day seems lovely.” 

Thaddeus glances to Nick, who grins and picks up the sack off the ground, hefting it onto his shoulder.

“We can discuss the schematics for the project I have in mind later. Spend time with your wife.” 

Thaddeus offers his thanks to his old friend and then turns to address Yvewyn with a sheepish laugh. 

“Well, dear, I would love to have lunch with you, but I’m not exactly dressed—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Yvewyn says quickly. She places a hand on his bare chest, her fingers splayed wide as she traces the design of his tattoo of a heart with her and their son’s names written inside. “I have a place in mind where you won’t need to worry about that.” 

“Are you sure? I can head back to the office and grab my shirt and we could—“

Yvewyn cuts him off with a kiss. He responds to her immediately, wrapping his arms around her small frame. When her hand slides down the meridian of his chest to brush against his buckle, he gasps against her lips and then deepens their kiss. 

Now Thaddeus understands exactly what she means. He pulls away and stares down into her bright blue eyes. 

“You said you had a place in mind?” 

Yvewyn grabs his gloved hand and pulls him along. They weave through the crowds of the harbor and make their way to the city proper, where fewer people move about their business.

In their younger days in Theramore, they used to do this—running off together for a secret rendez-vous in whatever alcove they could find. They have had a good track record of never getting caught, and Yvewyn doesn’t intend to alter their course any time soon. There’s not enough time to hurry back to their home in the Mage District. She needs him, now. 

They find a narrow alley behind one of the other tailoring shops. There’s no one here, but there’s a backdoor entrance to the shop and stacked crates. 

This may yet be their most daring mid-day romp they’ve ever contemplated, but the thought doesn’t deter Yvewyn. Instead, it excites her further—she can hardly keep her hands off of him. Once she’s sure they’re alone, she pulls him back in for a series of quick, breathy kisses. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks her after placing a steadying hand upon her shoulder. “If we do this, you must promise to be quiet, sweetheart.” 

Yvewyn nods innocently and plays with his hair. “I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” 

Thaddeus chuckles, but he looks skeptical. He shakes his head, makes a soft ‘tsk’ noise, and then pins her against one of the crates. 

He wiggles his fingers before her and murmurs, “I think I’ll keep these on just in case I need to cover your mouth.” 

With half-lidded eyes, he traces the curve of her bottom lip with a leather clad finger. Her lips part in a soft gasp. The texture of his glove is rough, scratchy, and worn, and she shivers at the thought of him touching her elsewhere.

Excitement races down Yvewyn’s spine. She draws him close one last time for a toe-curling kiss. He smells like a hard day at work’s worth of sweat and the sea, and the scents drive her mad with wanton lust. She rubs her legs together, desperate for friction, and when she brushes against the growing bulge in his trousers, he groans against her lips.

“Yvewyn, dear, if you keep this up—“

With a sly smile, Yvewyn pulls away, winks, turns, and bends over the crate beside them. She reaches behind her and bunches up her pale blue dress, exposing herself to him—smooth, pale thighs and a pair of white panties covering her.

Thaddeus doesn’t hesitate. He reaches out to splay a palm on his wife’s bottom, displacing some of the silky fabric, and hums in approval to himself. Then, he hooks his fingers under the cloth and tugs her panties down past her knees.

“Spread your legs a little, love. Let me see you.”

Yvewyn feels her face flush and a rush of pleasure shoots to her core. When his gloved fingers start to explore her folds, she braces against the crate and lets out a soft moan. The rough texture of the leather feels so different than bare fingers, and it’s unlike anything they’ve ever done in the past. She’s already dripping down her thighs, ready and eager for him, but Thaddeus seems intent on taking his time. She hears the sound of his buckle coming undone, the rustle of fabric, and then she feels the full length of him slide against her. 

Thaddeus bends over her, covering her with his body, and he leans close to her ear. A hand pushes her long hair out of the way, and then his teeth tug at her ear. Hot breath tickles her sensitive skin, raising goosebumps across her forearms. He grinds his cock against her, and Yvewyn can sense how much he’s restraining himself from sheathing himself inside her.

“Seeing my beautiful wife on the pier, waiting for me,” his voice has grown hoarse, “there’s no better sight for a man who’s spent too much time at sea.” He grunts when she presses back into him, practically begging. “Knowing that she’s been patient, faithful, _yearning_…” 

“T-Thaddeus…” 

“Some sailors need the thrall of a siren’s call to force them back to shore. Me?” He takes a deep breath and slowly guides himself into her. “When I hear your song, you know I’ll always come running.” When he’s fully inside her, he lets out a deep groan. “You’ve always been my safe harbor. Nothing could ever keep me from you.” 

Thaddeus wraps and arm around her waist and pulls her upright. Yvewyn turns her head, lips yearning to taste his, to seal his vows with sweet kisses. He keeps a steady pace, rocking into her, and one of his hands slide under the hem of her blouse. With sudden force, he pushes the pliant, loose fabric up until he reveals her brassiere, and then he tugs the lace down to pull out one of her bare breasts. The contrast in textures makes her whimper, and she arches into his touch, desperate to feel more. 

Yvewyn bites down on her lip hard to silence the sounds that threaten to slip through her defenses. It’s as if he’s just come home from one of his long voyages at sea, and he’s making up for time spent apart. They have to be quiet, anyone could hear them from the main thoroughfare of the Canals, and then they’d be caught. The mere thought of someone walking in on them, seeing her like this, with one breast covered by his hand, her lips parted, hair tousled, and her husband kissing her neck while thrusting into her from behind...

“Thaddeus, please...”

Thaddeus answers her with a soft smack to the ass, which causes her to yelp out loud. Yvewyn gasps and looks over her shoulder as best as she can and sees him unrelenting. Her knees threaten to buckle with every sinful stroke of his cock inside her, but he holds her up, keeping her in place. 

“Steady, dear,” he shudders into her ear. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Yvewyn trusts him, she always has, and when her climax rushes over her like the tide coming to shore, she slumps forward and he follows, pounding into her hard enough to make the crate rock as he finishes. She doesn’t bother covering her mouth or silencing herself, privacy be damned. 

With a deep, satisfied sigh, Yvewyn turns, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him. Thaddeus is warm, still breathing hard, and she imagines it’ll be hard to go back to work with this on his mind.

“I needed this,” she says with a smile. “Sometimes I just miss you so much while at work.” 

“Me too.” He scratches the back of his neck and laughs sheepishly. “I think this has been my favorite lunch break in awhile.”

“Don’t work too hard the rest of your shift. Save some of your energy for later, when you’re home. I can think of a few ways to help you cool down after a long day.” 

Thaddeus blushes, and despite how long they’ve been married, the sight still makes her heart throb. He cups her cheek and kisses her gently. 

“It’s a date then, Yvewyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
